This invention relates to waste drain pipe filters and traps, and is usable with wash/bath tubs, shower drains, and sinks. The features of this invention are designed to stop, collect, and separate hair and other fibrous solid matter as it flows down a drain, rendering said fibrous matter collectable by drain maintenance personnel.
Existing hair traps and snares are placed above the drain opening, and are highly visible. This invention is placed in a concealed location within the plumbing openings, and the several embodiments are shaped specifically to fit each type of opening.
The prior art discloses various trap means for use with drain openings that trap solids while allowing liquids to flow freely by. These patents include U.S. Pat. Nos., 3,959,831, 4,207,631, 4,418,432, 4,539,718, and 4,825,477. Several patented devices fit within the standard U or gas-trap sections of pipe installed below drain openings, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,582.
Several of the above-listed patents separate solids from liquid flowing through drains, but none of them specifically target hair collection or are simple to install or remove. This invention differs from the above-listed devices by virtue of its ease of installation and removal and its improved ability to trap hair.
It is an object of this invention to provide a concealed drain trap system that specifically collects hair and fibrous materials flowing down a drain, and by virtue of its design makes removal of said material and hair easy to accomplish.
It is a further object of this invention that trap system can be sized to fit various drain openings and not interrupt in the operation of the drain opening and closing mechanism, including pop-ups, plungers, and push and pull stoppers.
It is a further object of this invention that the trap mechanism be entirely concealed within the drain and retain the clean look of the drain fixture.
It is a further object of this invention that the trap system also be available in a more-easily manufactured form where the collection mechanism is a series of concentric circles.
Further objects of this invention can be discerned by perusing the detailed description, drawings, specifications and claims of this application.